Riferimenti culturali di Fallout 3
Questa è una lista di riferimenti culturali presenti in Fallout 3. ''1984'' Il computer di Irving Cheng contiene una "Affermazione Quotidiana" che recita: "Il camerata Cheng ti sta guardando". Vedi Grande Fratello (1984) Il terminale del soprintendente del vault 92 contiene la frase "La sanità mentale non è statistica". presente nella parte II, capitolo nove. Il vault 101 è stato chiamato così in riferimento alla Stanza 101 del romanzo "1984". Lo scopo della stanza 101 nel romanzo di Orwell è quello di eliminare ogni forma di sentimento umano del prigioniero in modo tale da distruggerne totalmente la dignità e di annientare qualsiasi forma di coraggio o valore individuale. ''2001: Odissea nello spazio'' Il punto rosso delle telecamere presenti nella zona contaminata della capitale sono un riferimento ad HAL 9000, il computer principale della Discovery One dal film del 1968 di Stanley Kubrick, 2001: Odissea nello spazio Abraham Lincoln Il titolo del karma Ultima speranza dell'umanità prende il nome da una frase presente nel messaggio annuale di Lincoln al Congresso del 1862: "Noi dobbiamo salvare con nobiltà, o perdere con umiltà, l'ultima e migliore speranza della terra". "L'ultima e migliore speranza" è poi diventata una figura retorica popolare. Il nome del cane Ottantasette è un riferimento al discorso di Gettysburg di Lincoln, di cui sono le parole iniziali. Il nome Abraham Washington é un riferimento ad Abraham Lincoln. Il fucile di Lincoln è un riferimento al fucile Henry di Abraham Lincoln. AC/DC L'abilità extra "L'autostrada del diavolo" del contenuto aggiuntivo Broken Steel, si riferisce alla canzone degli AC/DC "Highway to Hell". Alan Moore Il nome del signor Moorellis è stato ottenuto mescolando i cognomi di Alan Moore e Warren Ellis. ''Aliens - Scontro finale'' Il modo in cui Sally in Mothership Zeta usa i condotti di ventilazione per aprire le porte aliene ricorda Newt dal film Aliens - Scontro finale. Allucinogeni Jimson e Woodrose, tribali di Point Lookout, sono riferimenti rispettivamente all'erba di Jimson e ai semi hawaiani Woodrose, che sono entrambi potenti allucinogeni. ''Apocalypse Now'' Un Ardito dice spesso: "Non c'è niente che ami di più dell'odore del plasma al mattino." Un riferimento alla frase "Mi piace l'odore del napalm al mattino." Atterraggio lunare degli Stati Uniti Al completamento di "Capo di stato" a favore degli schiavisti, Tre Cani riferirà la cosa, chiudendo con la frase "Un piccolo passo indietro per l'uomo, una gigantesca deevoluzione per l'umanità...". Questo è un riferimento alla frase dell'astronauta statunitense Neil Armstrong dopo aver fatto il suo primo passo sulla luna. La citazione originale è "[One small step for [a man, one giant leap for mankind]]." Beatles Charon a volte commenterà di trovare la felicità in una pistola calda, alludendo a una canzone intitolata Happiness is a Warm Gun dei Beatles. Bibbia La data di nascita del Vagabondo solitario, il 7/13/2258, è un riferimento biblico a Michea 7:13, che recita: "e la terra diventerà un deserto a causa dei suoi abitanti, per il frutto delle loro azioni". Questo riassume appropriatamente l'intera [[Serie di Fallout|serie di Fallout]]. Billy Idol Il nome della missione Un bel giorno per sposarsi (A Nice Day for a Right Wedding nell'originale) è un gioco di parole preso dalla canzone White Wedding di Billy Idol. Black Isle Studios Diversi nomi nel gioco fanno riferimento alla casa di produzione Black Isle Studios, gli sviluppatori di Fallout e Fallout 2. All'interno del museo della tecnologia, una targa descrive il destino della USS Ebon Atoll, un cacciatorpediniere che è stato silurato per errore da un sottomarino americano, USS Interference, al largo delle coste dell'Alaska. "Ebon" è l'abbreviazione di "Ebony", una parola che sta a indicare qualcosa di nero (Black), e "Atoll" è un'altra parola per isola (Isle). Il destino del sottomarino è anche simile a quello di Black Isle, essendo stata anch'ella "silurata" dalla sua società madre, Interplay. Nel contenuto aggiuntivo Point Lookout, le schermate di caricamento e molti terminali menzionano Isla Negra Holdings, la società che ha costruito la passerella dello sbarco dei Pellegrini. "Isla Negra" è lo spagnolo per Black Isle. Blade Runner La missione L'uomo duplicato é un riferimento per via di nome, contenuti e tema, agli androidi del film Blade Runner. Durante la missione Alla ricerca del giardino dell'eden, Fawkes dice: "Svegliati, è tempo di morire". Buddhismo Zen Quando il giocatore tenta di rapinare lo zio Leo, vi risponderà che gli abiti sono un dono e che vorrebbe donarvi la "luna meravigliosa". Questo è un riferimento dalla seguente storia Zen: "Ryokan, un maestro Zen, viveva nella più assoluta semplicità in una piccola capanna ai piedi di una montagna. Una sera un ladro entrò nella capanna solo per scoprire che non c'era proprio niente da rubare. Ryokan tornò e lo sorprese: «Hai fatto un bel pezzo di strada per venirmi a trovare,» disse al ladro «e non devi andartene a mani vuote. Fammi la cortesia, accetta i miei vestiti in regalo». Il ladro rimase sbalordito. Prese i vestiti e se la svignò. Ryokan si sedette, nudo, a contemplare la luna. «Pover'uomo,» pensò «avrei voluto potergli dare questa bella luna." Gran parte delle frasi casuali di Fawkes possono essere interpretate come un semplice consiglio per la sopravvivenza nella zona contaminata, ma vi sono anche dei riferimenti alla filosofia Zen, ad esempio frasi come: "Sii presente nel momento presente" e "Non c'è sicurezza nella consapevolezza". Calvin e Hobbes Le bombe allo zucchero sono probabilmente un riferimento alle "Bombe al cioccolato" di Calvin e Hobbes. Carl Sagan La guida preregistrata del planetario nel museo della tecnologia ha un tono vocale e un'introduzione che fanno riferimento a Carl Sagan e al suo libro "Contatto cosmico". Chevrolet Il nome della Corvega è stato ottenuto mescolando i nomi di un modello di Chevrolet anni '50, Corvette o Corvair, e quello della Vega. Chrysler La Chryslus Motors è un riferimento alla Chrysler. Coca-Cola La Nuka-Cola in Fallout è l'equivalente della Coca-Cola. Le bottiglie di Nuka-Cola, i distributori automatici, e gli annunci pubblicitari riprendono quelli del marchio Coca-Cola nel 1950. Sierra Petrovita sostiene di essere dipendente dalla Nuka-Cola, un riferimento al fatto che la ricetta originale della Coca-Cola includeva anche cocaina. La Nuka-Cola Quantum è probabilmente un riferimento alla bibita che ebbe vita breve, la Coca-Cola C2, che pubblicizza di avere "metà carboidrati, zuccheri e calorie" della Cola normale, l'opposto della Quantum "il doppio delle calorie, il doppio dei carboidrati, il doppio della caffeina e il doppio del sapore" della Nuka-Cola normale. ''Conan il Barbaro'' Grognak il Barbaro é disegnato secondo il personaggio creato da Robert E. Howard, Conan il Barbaro. Crystal Pepsi La Nuka-Cola Clear è probabilmente un riferimento alla Crystal Pepsi (mai arrivata in Italia). Cultura indù Il bramino in tutti i giochi della serie di Fallout è un riferimento al ''Bramino'' della cultura indù. L'utilizzo nella serie è basato sulla venerazione delle mucche degli induisti. Questo è stato visto come una mancanza di rispetto verso la cultura indù e il nome bramino, in India, è stato rimosso da Fallout 3, come anche dagli altri capitoli. Douglas MacArthur Il Sergente RL-3 può dire "I vecchi robot da guerra non muoiono mai! Abbiamo appena un pò di ruggine" ("Old warbots never die! We just rust away"). Questo è un riferimento al generale Douglas MacArthur: "I vecchi soldati non muoiono mai, svaniscono lentamente" ("Old soldiers never die; they just fade away"). ''Dracula'' Lucy West, la donna che vi assegna la missione Legami di sangue, è un riferimento a Lucy Westenra, l'amica di Mina Murray in Dracula di Bram Stoker. Arefu è un piccolo villaggio in Romania, molto noto per la sua vicinanza al antico castello di Vlad Tepes (noto come "Dracula" e "Vlad l'Impalatore"). ''Duck and Cover'' Il libro di abilità esplosivi Al riparo (Duck and Cover nell'originale), così come vari poster presenti nel mondo di gioco, prendono il nome e l'immagine, raffigurante una tartaruga cartunesca, da un film americano propagandistico con lo stesso nome. ''Dune'' I [[wikipedia:it:Mentat|Mentats nel libro Dune]] sono umani addestrati a funzionare come dei "computer viventi". Nella serie di Fallout, le mentats sono un farmaco che aumenta l'intelligenza e la percezione. Fear Factory Il terminale di servizio nel museo della tecnologia contiene parte del testo della canzone Archetype dei Fear Factory: L'infezione è stata rimossa / l'anima di questa macchina è migliorata. Il mainframe è chiamato "Archetype Model FF06" - Archetype è il nome della canzone, FF sta per Fear Factory, e 06 è il numero dell'album. Il nome del cantante Burton C. Bell può essere abbreviato in B. Bell, il nome del ricercatore. ''Flags of Our Fathers'' Durante il contenuto aggiuntivo di Fallout 3 Operation: Anchorage, un giornalista scatta una foto che raffigura un gruppo di soldati e dice "Forse un giorno qualcuno farà una statua da questa foto". Questo è un riferimento al film Flags of Our Fathers. Franklin Roosevelt Le trasmissioni radiofoniche del presidente Eden sono basate sulle "chiacchierate del caminetto" ("Fireside Chats") del presidente Franklin D. Roosevelt. Gli Stati Uniti e le armi nucleari Fat Man era il nome in codice della bomba atomica fatta esplodere su Nagasaki, in Giappone. Nella versione giapponese del gioco l'arma è stata rinominata "Lancia Nuka". ''Gorilla nella nebbia'' La storia di Isabella Proud è un riferimento a quella di Dian Fossey, su cui si basa la trama del film Gorilla nella nebbia. Guerra civile americana Bill Seward Bill Seward prende il nome da William H. Seward, il segretario di stato di Lincoln dal 1861 al '69. Caleb Smith Caleb Smith prende il nome Caleb B. Smith, il ministro degli interni di Lincoln dal 1861 al '62. Hamlin Hannibal Hannibal Hamlin era il nome del primo vice presidente di Abraham Lincoln, un devoto abolizionista. Leroy Walker Leroy Walker prende il nome da LeRoy Pope Walker, il primo segretario di guerra degli Stati Confederati che ha rilasciato l'ordine di attacco verso Fort Sumter, evento che ha dato inizio alla guerra civile americana. Simone Cameron Simone Cameron prende il nome da Simon Cameron, il ministro della guerra di Lincoln dal 1861 al '62. GURPS La parola "GURPS" può apparire come password per violare i terminali. Questo è il nome del sistema di regole su cui Fallout era stato originariamente progettato. Sarebbe poi stato sostituito dal sistema SPECIAL Guy Fawkes Quando gli viene chiesta l'origine del suo nome, Fawkes risponde che era il nome di un uomo morto per ciò in cui credeva. ''Harvey'' L'immagine dell'abilità extra Amico degli animali potrebbe essere un riferimento ad ''Harvey'', in cui il protagonista afferma di avere un amico che nesuno è in grado di vedere (e probabilmente immaginario), Harvey, che descrive come un coniglio antropomorfo alto un metro e novanta. H.P.Lovecraft La storia raccontata nei registri personali trovati all'interno dell'edificio Dunwich, il nome della struttura, e l'obelisco bisbigliante trovato nella camera virulenta, si riferiscono ai miti di Cthulhu di Lovecraft. Vedi L'orrore di Dunwich. In Point Lookout, il desiderio di Obadiah Blackhall di recuperare il Krivbeknih è un po' come il tentativo di Wilbur Whateley di ottenere la copia dell'Università Miskatonic del Necronomicon, anche questa storia da "L'orrore di Dunwich". ''Il corvo'' L'olonastro Box 1191 - Password Backup è un riferimento al racconto di Edgar Allen Poe, "Il Corvo". ''Il mago di Oz'' Dopo aver completato Il sogno americano e aver convinto il presidente Eden all'autodistruzione, Tre Cani riferirà dell'incidente su Galaxy News Radio, aprendo con la frase: "Ding, dong, l'ipocrita, presuntoso, autoproclamato stronzo presidenziale è morto!" Questo è un riferimento a "Ding, dong, la strega è morta!" cantato ne Il mago di Oz. Internet La password del terminale di Moira Brown è MB3K-OMFG, gli ultimi quattro caratteri, OMFG, sono un comune acronimo di internet per "Oh My Fucking God" (letteralmente Oh Mio Fottuto Dio). Interplay A Chevy Chase, appena fuori dalla Stazione Tenleytown/Friendship , c'è una piccola piazza con un monumento in cui è presente un riferimento ad Interplay, che hanno originariamente pubblicato Fallout 1 e 2. Il globo di bronzo con un razzo che gli gira attorno era il logo ufficiale di Interplay che appariva all'avvio di Fallout 1 e 2. ''I Simpson'' Alcune radio, televisioni e un negozio nel centro di DC nella zona contaminata sono chiamate Radiations King, che è il nome della tv che aveva Homer quando era un ragazzino. Questo easter egg era originariamente presente nel video di apertura di Fallout. ''Ispettore Callaghan: il caso Scorpio è tuo! La magnum di Callahan è un riferimento al revolver Smith & Wesson simbolo di [[wikipedia:it:Ispettore_Callaghan:_il_caso_Scorpio_è_tuo!|''Ispettore Callaghan: il caso Scorpio è tuo!]], ed è anche il revolver più forte del gioco, come afferma lo stesso Harry nel film "cioè la pistola più potente ("precisa", nel doppiaggio italiano del film) del mondo". Allo stesso modo, il personaggio di Harold Callahan éè un riferimento al protagonista interpretato da Clint Eastwood, Harry Callaghan. James Bond Wint e Kidd sono riferimenti al racconto e film di James Bond "Agente 007 - Una cascata di diamanti", in cui mr. Wint e mr. Kidd sono assassini incaricati di uccidere James Bond. Judas Priest In The Pitt vi è un'armatura in pelle denominata rebel, precedentemente di proprietà di un sacerdote, ed è un riferimento alla canzone "Leather Rebel" della band Judas Priest. ''L'altra faccia del pianeta delle scimmie'' A Megaton, la bomba atomica inesplosa e i bambini dell'atomo sono un riferimento al film L'altra faccia del pianeta delle scimmie, in cui un culto adora un ICBM nucleare intatto. ''L'armata delle tenebre'' Una volta che Moira si trasforma in un ghoul, non appena la si incontra una delle opzioni di dialogo è "Moira, non prenderla male, ma adesso fai proprio schifo", una citazione tratta dal film L'armata delle Tenebre. ''La cosa'' Robert Joseph MacCready viene chiamato "RJ" — RJ MacReady è stato il personaggio interpretato da Kurt Russell in La cosa. ''La storia fantastica'' Durante la missione "Guida di sopravvivenza della zona contaminata", quando vi viene chiesto di assumere più di 200 RAD, Moira Brown vi chiede di descrivere il dolore finendo la frase con: "e ricorda, questo è per i posteri! (And remember, this is for posterity!"). Ciò fa eco a una frase usata dal conte Rugin in La storia fantastica quando chiede a Westley di descrivere la tortura nella fossa di disperazione. ''La strada'' La strada è un romanzo del 2006 di Cormac McCarthy. Questa storia post-apocalittica ha influenzato Bethesda Softworks (come asserito da Todd Howard in una intervista) nel loro lavoro su Fallout 3. La citazione più evidente sono i cannibali presenti nella città di Andale. Led Zeppelin L'abilità extra Scala mobile per il paradiso, del contenuto aggiuntivo Broken Steel è un riferimento alla canzone dei Led Zeppelin "Stairway to Heaven". ''L'incredibile Hulk'' Un Ardito a volte dice "Sto iniziando ad arrabbiarmi. Non ti piacerei se fossi arrabbiato" Questo è molto simile a quello che dice il dottor Banner a mr. Mcgee nella sigla iniziale della serie TV L'incredibile Hulk: "Mister McGee non mi faccia arrabbiare, non le piacerei se perdessi il controllo". L'immagine dell'abilità extra Furia nerd! assomiglia a Bruce Banner mentre si trasforma in Hulk. ''Lost'' La combinazione della cassaforte di Billy Creel è 15, 16, 23, 42. Questi numeri rappresentano i due terzi di una catena di numeri ricorrenti nella serie televisiva ''Lost'' (4 8 15 16 23 42). Mad Max Quest'immagine è stata un'influenza diretta per quella presente sul retro di Fallout 3 con il protagonista e Dogmeat, e anche per ogni finale. I film di Mad Max, con Mel Gibson nei panni di un guerriero post-apocalittico, hanno avuto una pesante influenza sulla serie di Fallout. Uno dei bambini di Little Lamplight usa la parola humongous in modo incorretto, dicendo: "humungus". Anche se può sembrare un'errore, in realtà è un riferimento a Lord Humungus, il leader della gang antagonista in Interceptor - Il guerriero della strada. Un altro riferimento a Lord Humungus è il grido di battaglia dei supermutanti "Basta giochi!". Dopo che Toadie perde le dita cercando di prendere il boomerang di metallo di Feral Kid, tutti ridono e per ristabilire l'ordine Lord Humungus dice: "Niente più giochi, niente più giochi!" Dopo aver incontrato Harkness, una delle sue risposte potrebbe essere "Oh sì? E io sono una principessa delle fate". Questo è un riferimento ad una battuta di Mad Max quando parla con Master-blaster in Mad Max oltre la sfera del tuono. Il design dell'armatura in pelle, in tutti i capitoli di Fallout, è basato sull'armatura di Mel Gibson in Mad Max. Dogmeat in Fallout 3 è un Heeler Blu, la razza del cane di Mad Max nel film. Si può casualmente incontrare un personaggio di nome Mel, che indossa una giacca di pelle e sfoggia un fucile a canne mozze. Con un alto livello di percezione potrete vedere che il fucile è scarico. In Interceptor - Il guerriero della strada Max (interpretato da Mel Gibson) minaccia il capitano Gyro con il suo fucile a canne mozze scarico. Il modo di vestire dei predatori è simile a quello delle varie bande di predatori e motociclisti nei film di Mad Max. I tutori medici sono simili a quelli che Max ha sulla sua gamba sinistra nei film. L'elmo blastmaster da predatore è simile all'elmo indossato da The blaster in "Mad Max - Oltre la sfera del tuono". La .44 Magnum con mirino e il Blackhawk sono simili alla pistola utilizzata da Lord Humungus in "Il guerriero della strada", che era un revolver Smith & Wesson 29. L'abito indossato dal sindaco Macready di Little Lamplight è identico al costume indossato dal figlio di Jedediah, il pilota in "Mad Max - Oltre la sfera del tuono", un casco coloniale, occhiali e una giacca troppo grande. L'immagine dell'abilità extra Combattente del Pitt raffigura il Vault Boy che indossa un'armatura identica a quella di Blaster in "Mad Max - Oltre la sfera del tuono". L'arena al Il Pitt assomiglia al Thunderdome. Gli abiti indossati dagli schiavi in The Pitt somigliano a quelli indossati dagli schiavi in "Oltre la sfera del tuono". ''Mandroid'' Il dottor Zimmer è probabilmente un riferimento al film Mandroid, in cui il dottor Karl Zimmer è il creatore di un robot umanoide. Marvel L'abilità extra "Scheletro di adamantio" è un riferimento alla lega metallica immaginaria di cui è ricoperto lo scheletro di Wolverine. Megadeth La frase "Primo errore ... ultimo errore" (First mistake ... Last mistake), pronunciata dai predatori del Pitt, selvaggi e molti altri nemici, è tratta dalla canzone dei Megadeth "Holy Wars", dall'album "Rust in Peace". Ministry Fawkes dice "uccido solo per sapere che sono vivo" (I ony kill to know I'm alive), che è una strofa della canzone "So What" dei Ministry. ''Mio Dio! La missione "Mio Dio!" ("Those!") è un riferimento al film di fantascienza classica nominato agli Oscar 1954 ''Them! (Assalto alla Terra in Italiano), che riguardava le formiche giganti: il risultato di un test nucleare in New Mexico. Mitologia greca Cerbero è un riferimento al Cerbero della mitologia greca. Caronte è un riferimento al Caronte della mitologia greca. I Centauri sono un riferimento ai centauri della mitologia greca. Gli Inferi sono un riferimento agli Inferi della mitologia. Mitologia norrena Lo schiavista che uccide il barista a Paradise Falls, Ymir, è un riferimento al gigante di ghiaccio norvegese la cui carne e sangue formano Midgard, che sarebbe il nostro mondo. Suo figlio si chiama Jotun, che è il nome della razza dei giganti nordici. Il predatore di nome Thor viene nominato nelle registrazioni trovate nell'edificio Dunwich. I nomi dei cani Desmond Lockheart, Freki e Geri di Point Lookout sono un riferimento alla mitologia norrena. È stato ribadito più volte che Odino possiede due alleati lupi di nome Freki e Geri. Freki approssimativamente si traduce in "vorace", Geri in "avido". Mitologia cinese Nella mitologia cinese, Xuanlong, acnhe noto come Drago Nero, è il più alto grado dei draghi. Il fucile d'assalto Xuanlong ha questo nome per via della sua potenza. ''Moby Dick'' Se il Vagabondo solitario visita Fort Independence e conversa col rinnegato difensore Morgan, questo chiamerà l'Anziano Lyons come "Ahab Lyons", che "sta inseguendo la sua balena bianca supermutante". Questo è un riferimento a Moby Dick, di Herman Melville. Se il giocatore passa un dialogo d'intelligenza è possibile continuare la citazione chiedendo a Morgan se crede che Lyons sarà ucciso dai supermutanti. Morgan si meraviglia che il Vagabondo sia a conoscenza della storia. Monty Python Più terminali nel museo della tecnologia contengono note del ricercatore principale, il professor R.J. Gumbie: questo è un riferimento al personaggio di Monty Python, il professor R.J. Gumby. Squire Maxson dice che ha "quasi colpito" la sentinella Lyons, ma che "è solo una ferita superficiale". Il cavaliere nero in "Monty Python e il Santo Graal" dice la stessa cosa. Il dialogo di Kimba "Divertente, pensavo che fossimo un'autonomia collettiva" è un riferimento a il santo Graal. La battuta viene detta a re Artú da una donna che ha appena scoperto che c'è un re. Morti Viventi, la serie di George Romero Il nome della missione Devi mirare alla testa si riferisce alla regola dei film di zombie secondo cui l'unico modo di uccidere uno zombie è quello di distruggere il cervello. ''Zombi'' Nel contenuto aggiuntivo The Pitt, Everett dice "da qui a Monroeville", che è un riferimento a Zombi, un film in cui la maggior parte dell'azione si svolge a Monroeville, Pennsylvania. ''La terra dei morti viventi'' L'attacco sferrato dai ghoul ala torre Tenpenny è simile alla scena della torre fortificata, che appartiene ad un ricco elitario, in La terra dei morti viventi. Music Man La frase del dottor Zimmer, "Ed è proprio qui a Rivet City!" è un riferimento alla canzone "Trouble Right Here In River City". ''Mystery Science Theater 3000'' Nelle liste contenute nei computer della Hubris Comics figura un fumetto chiamato Drake Tungsten, Chrono-Cowboy. Questo è un riferimento all'episodio "Maciste contro gli uomini della luna". Un computer negli archivi nazionali contiene una nota del responsabile della manutenzione dei robot che si firma P. Brantseg. Patrick Brantseg ha doppiato Gypsy nello show ma è anche stato incaricato di costruire e mantenere le marionette, figurando nei crediti dello show come "Costruttore di marionette (Puppet wrangler)". Li vicino c'è un armadietto pieno di servomotori e un corvo morto, riferimento a due dei robot. ''Neuromante'' Armitage è un nome cyberpunk abbastanza comune, in quanto William Gibson lo ha utilizzato per il mercenario Wintermute nel suo romanzo "Neuromante" del 1984. ''Nick mano fredda'' Rory McLaren esclama "Nessuno può mangiare 50 uova!", un riferimento al film "Nick mano fredda", in cui il protagonista accetta una scommessa secondo la quale deve mangiare 50 uova in un'ora. ''Paradiso perduto'' Il libro di John Milton Paradiso perduto appare in Fallout 3 come un libro delle abilità. Anche il nome della zona di Paradise Falls è un riferimento a Paradiso Perduto. ''Peanuts'' Il medico della città "Little Lamplight", Lucy, è un riferimento al personaggio di Lucy presente nei Peanuts di Charles Schultz. All'interno della clinica in cui si trova lei, si può trovare un cartello con la scritta "Il dottore è dentro", che è stato spesso visto nella postazione di Lucy nella serie. Percy Bysshe Shelley La missione di Point Lookout "Una terra antica" è un riferimento alla prima linea del poema "Ozymandias" dal poeta romantico inglese Percy Bysshe Shelley. Il nome della nave USS Ozymandias è un riferimento al titolo, e la Bysshe Company menzionata nella missione è un riferimento al nome del poeta. Pittsburgh Lulu, la donna che sostiene di nutrire l'esercito ad Uptown, prende il nome da Lulu's Noodles, un famoso ristorante vicino all'università di Pittsburgh. Il nome del personaggio di Reddup ha un significato particolare: a Pittsburgh, infatti, indica il termine "pulire". Duke potrebbe aver preso il nome dalla Duquesne University. Mex è probabile un riferimento alla catena di ristoranti Mad Mex, che sono relativamente popolari a Pittsburgh e dintorni, come Monroeville e Squirrel Hill. Phantom è un riferimento al parco dei divertimenti di Pittsburgh, Kennywood, che ha un ottovolante chiamato "The Steel Phantom", in seguito ricostruito e ribattezzato "Phantom's Revenge". Il nome di Squill è probabilmente un riferimento a Squirrel Hill, un quartiere residenziale di Pittsburgh che gli studenti della Carnegie Mellon University (anche se non tutti residenti a Pittsburgh) chiamano "Squill Hill" per abbreviare. ''P.S. I Love You'' Un tendone a Vernon Square reca la scritta "P.S. I Hate You", un riferimento al film P.S. I Love You. ''Promethea'' Il signor Neptura si riferisce al personaggio Marto Neptura, presente in Promethea di Alan Moore. Vedi anche Alan Moore, Warren Ellis. Propaganda Armata Rossa Il manifesto della protezione civile che recita "Dove sarai quando l'olocausto arriverà?" ("Where will you be when the holocaust comes?") è stato tratto da un manifesto di reclutamento delle Armate Rosse sovietiche. Rasoio di Occam Il rasoio di Occam fa riferimento al principio scientifico dello stesso nome. Ray Bradlbury La residenza della famiglia McClellan e il dialogo con Carol si riferiscono a Verranno le dolci piogge, un racconto breve di Ray Bradlbury. La residenza della famiglia McClellan è inoltre un riferimento alla famiglia McClellan presente in un altro dei libri di Ray Bradbury, Fahrenheit 451. ''Relic Hunter'' Durante la missione Furto della Dichiarazione d'Indipendenza, Sydney si presenta al giocatore come una socia anch'ella "cacciatrice di reliquie" (Relic Hunter per l'appunto), facendo riferimento alla serie tv Relic Hunter, il cui nome del personaggio principale è Sydney Fox. Rick Rubin Nei documenti trovati nel terminale del soprintendente del vault 92, il vault dedicato alla conservazione della musica in generale, è scritto che tale soprintendente si chiama Richard Rubin, un riferimento al vero Rick Rubin. Ristorante Big Boy La grande statua a Paradise Falls ha le fattezze della mascot della catena di ristoranti Big Boy. Rosie la saldatrice Il taglio di capelli "Wendy la saldatrice", a disposizione dei personaggi femminili, è un riferimento a Rosie la saldatrice, un modello per le donne lavoratrici durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale. ''Salvate il soldato Ryan'' Alla domanda che occupazione svolge nella Confraternita, il cavaliere capitano Dusk risponde che è un cecchino, per poi dire "Mettete me e questo fucile di precisione a una distanza massima di un miglio da ogni bastardo supermutante ... e la guerra è finita" ("Put any mutie bastard within one mile of me and my rifle and well, pack it up troops... fight's over"). Jackson in Salvate il soldato Ryan fa la stessa osservazione, sostituendo "supermutante" con "Adolf Hitler" come soggetto. Quando gli viene chiesto quale sia il suo vero nome, il cavaliere capitano Gallows risponde con "A quanto è arrivata la quota?" ("What's the pool up to?"), simile alla risposta del Capitano Miller in "Salvate il soldato Ryan" quando viene posta una domanda riguardo la sua occupazione prima della guerra. ''Serenity'' Dopo la missione Galaxy News Radio, Tre Cani grida "Non è possibile interrompere il segnale!" Questa è una citazione dal film Serenity. ''Shining'' Negli appartamenti al terzo piano della torre Tenpenny, c'è un triciclo nel corridoio, insieme a macchie di sangue sulle pareti e una sedia rovesciata. Questo è un riferimento al film The Shining, in cui il personaggio principale vede due bambine nel corridoio, poi sbatte le palpebre e le vede per terra macellate. ''Sifl and Olly Show'' Uno dei terminali del 911 nel QG della polizia di Germantown contiene dei riferimenti al brano "Llama School" da The Sifl and Olly Show. La password per un terminale sempre nello stesso edificio è "Vicious Coy", il nome dello knockoff di Precious Roy nello " X and O Show". ''Signori, il delitto è servito'' Il maggiordomo della propria casa di Megaton è un robot mister Handy denominato "Wadsworth". Wadsworth il maggiordomo è il personaggio di Tim Curry nel film Signori, il delitto è servito. Come tutti gli altri robot mister Handy, Wadsworth parla con un tono di voce simile a quello impiegato da Tim Curry nel film. Smokey l'orso Quando Tre Cani sta discutendo con il giocatore riguardo le radiazioni egli dice "Ricorda, solo tu puoi evitare l'espansione del virus" ("Remember, only you can prevent human flesh virus."). Questo è un riferimento allo slogan "Solo tu puoi prevenire gli incendi boschivi" ("only you can prevent forest fires"). ''Snatcher'' Nel seminterrato del Capitol Post si può trovare Gibson che è stato decapitato nella stessa maniera di Jean-Jack Gibson in Snatcher. Sui corpi di entrambi i Gibsons vi è la stessa frase: "Cerca la casa!" Spam Il Cram è un riferimento allo Spam. ''Starship Troopers'' Uno dei soldati della Confraternita d'acciaio incoraggia i suoi compagni, chiedendo se vogliono vivere per sempre. La citazione è simile a "Correte, scimmioni, volete forse vivere per sempre?" che figura nel romanzo di Robert Heinlein Starship Troopers e nel suo adattamento cinematografico. Questo, a sua volta, è un riferimento a una citazione talvolta attribuita al sergente maggiore Joseph Daniel "Dan" Daly. Questa citazione ha una lunga storia la cui origine risale almeno ai tempi di Federico il Grande. ''Star Trek'' ''Star Trek: La serie classica'' Durante il primo flashback, dopo la nascita del giocatore, il soprintendente dice: "Dannazione! Abbiamo bisogno di un medico, non di uno scienziato", un riferimento ad una frase presente nella serie classica di Star Trek, in cui il dottor McCoy dice al capitano Kirk, "Dannazione Jim, sono un medico, non un (un qualsiasi lavoro che non sia un medico)". Il dottor Preston di Rivet City dirà: "Sono un medico, non un commerciante!" quando gli viene chiesto riguardo l'acquisto di medicine. "Le avventure di Capitan Cosmo" trae ispirazione da Star Trek. Capitan Cosmo andava in onda il giovedì alle 8:00 di sera, la fascia oraria riempita da Star Trek nel mondo reale durante le sue prime due stagioni. Nel DLC Mothership Zeta, il Vagabondo solitario e Sally, che è un'appassionata di Capitan Cosmo, prendono il controllo di due diverse navicelle per combattere contro un'altra navicella aliena. ''Star Trek II: L'ira di Khan'' La password per entrare nel terminale nello stabilimento Nuka-Cola è NC-C1864. Il codice di richiamo della USS Reliant, la nave dirottata da Khan, era NCC-1864. Il finale dell'ultima missione se il giocatore sceglie il proprio sacrificio, "Riprenditelo!", assomiglia al sacrificio di Spock alla fine del film. ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' Il protettore McGraw dichiara che i "protocolli di sicurezza" della simulazione di Anchorage sono disattivati, il che significa che la morte dentro la simulazione porta la morte anche nel mondo reale. La tecnologia del ponte ologrammi introdotta in The Next Generation aveva un simile protocollo di sicurezza che veniva spesso disabilitato durante gli episodi. ''Star Trek: Voyager'' Il robot Sawbones interagendo con il giocatore dice: "Si prega di indicare la natura dell'emergenza medica", che è la frase caratteristica del medico olografico d'emergenza, "Il dottore" di Star Trek: Voyager. ''Star Wars episodio IV: Una nuova speranza'' Durante il contenuto aggiuntivo Mothership Zeta, è possibile accedere all'area di smaltimento rifiuti della nave durante la missione "Tra le stelle" in cui Sally sta cercando di aggiustare ascensore e un dialogo opzionale è "Che puzza stupenda hai scoperto", simile alla battuta di Han Solo in Una nuova speranza in cui i personaggi principali si trovano nel livello di manutenzione della Morte Nera. Street Fighter Quando si entra a Little Lamplight per la prima volta e si parla con il sindaco MacCready, un dialogo di Carisma dice: "Il giorno in cui sono arrivato qui è il miglior giorno della tua vita, per me è stato martedì." Questo fa riferimento al film del 1994 Street Fighter. Sting Nei terminali del vault 92, il vault dei musicisti, viene nominato un residente di nome Gordie Sumner: Gordon Sumner è il nome di battesimo di Sting. Strapping Young Lad La voce del registro del terminale di manutenzione nei sotterranei presidenziali in Broken Steel, si conclude con una strofa tratta dalla canzone della band heavy metal canadese Strapping Young Lad "Detox": "Mi auguro di riuscire a dormire e di dimenticare tutto questo ... queste sono solo stronzate da elementari. Mi sono perso, sto impazzendo e lo sanno tutti ... tutti a guardare" ("I wish that I could get to sleep and just get this over with... this is only high school bullshit. I'm lost, I'm freaking and everybody knows... everyone's watching.") Superman Il vestito e la posa del vault boy nell'immagine dell'abilità "Durezza" sono simili a Superman. Sweeney Todd Nel villaggio di Andale, il Vagabondo solitario può ricevere una strana torta di carne che è un riferimento a Sweeney Todd, in cui le vittime del barbiere omonimo vengono usate per creare torte salate, molto apprezzate dalle persone ignare. Tab Clear La Nuka-Cola Clear potrebbe essere un riferimento alla bibita degli anni '90 di proprietà della Coca - Cola Company, la "Tab Clear." Vedi anche Crystal Pepsi. ''Tank Girl'' Le corazze femminili dell'armatura standard da predatore, che hanno una parte a forma di missile, sono simili a quella che Tank Girl indossa nell'episodio 4 (feb-89). Inoltre, anche nell'adattamento cinematografico è rappresentata una corazza simile. ''Terminator'' Quando si parla con lo schiavo Prosper nel contenuto aggiuntivo The Pitt, un possibile dialogo è "I tuoi vestiti. Dalli a me. Ora". Il personaggio di Arnold Schwarzenegger in Terminator dice la stessa cosa, trovandosi nudo dopo il suo arrivo da un viaggio nel tempo. ''Terminator 2: Il giorno del giudizio'' L'immagine per l'abilità extra "Cyborg" assomiglia al Terminator T-800 del film con il volto danneggiato. ''Terrore nello spazio profondo'' In Mothership Zeta, gli abomini indicavano il giocatore e urlavano per avvertire gli altri della presenza di soggetti ostili, esattamente come fa la gente in Terrore nello spazio profondo. La serie di The Elder Scrolls Nota:Bethesda Softworks, che oltre a Fallout 3 ha creato tutti capitoli della serie di The Elder Scrolls, spesso riutilizza doppiatori, missioni, nomi di luoghi, personaggi, dialoghi e altri aspetti del gioco. Questo non costituisce un riferimento culturale. ''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' Su un palo posto all'esterno delle mura della città di Big Town, al centro esatto della mappa di gioco, vi è un'etichetta che recita "TES-04". ''The Legend of Zelda'' Il nome della missione La leggenda di Zeta del contenuto aggiuntivo Mothership Zeta è un riferimento alla serie ''The Legend of Zelda''. Thomas Jefferson "Il prezzo della libertà è l'eterna vigilanza" e "Commerciare con tutte le nazioni, stringere alleanze con nessuna" sono entrambi aforismi diffusi da John Henry Eden, ma sono stati pronunciati per la prima volta da Thomas Jefferson. Tommy James & The Shondells Le guardie del corpo di Eulogy Jones, "Crimson & Clover", sono un riferimento alla canzone "Crimson And Clover" dal gruppo di Tommy James & The Shondells. ''Transformers'' Una delle frasi che Liberty Prime dice quando viene attivato è "La libertà è il diritto sovrano di tutti gli americani", che è simile al motto di Optimus Prime: "La libertà è il diritto di tutti gli esseri senzienti". Il dipendente di Bethesda Emil Pagliarulo ha negato qualsiasi relazione intenzionale tra Liberty Prime e Optimus Prime, ma ha ammesso che potrebbe averlo fatto inconsciamente come gli è gia successo. ''Trappola di cristallo'' Bryan Wilks, mentre si trova nel tunnel delle formiche durante la Missione "Mio Dio!", afferma: "Ora so come ci si sente a cenare guardando la TV" (Now I know what a TV dinner feels like) una citazione dal film Trappola di cristallo. ''Un ragazzo e il suo cane'' Dogmeat, i vault, l'America degli anni '50 con elementi di horror futuristico e i ghoul splendenti alludono al racconto post apocalittico di Harlan Ellison, Un ragazzo e il suo cane. Nell'oasi, Harold chiama l'albero in cui è intrappolato "Herbert" perché lo trova divertente e infastidisce l'albero. In Un ragazzo e il suo cane il cane Blood chiama spesso il ragazzo, Vic, "Albert". Blood si diverte ma da fastido a Vic. Washington Il cognome di Abraham Washington è un riferimento a George Washington. Warren Ellis Il nome del signor Moorellis è stato ottenuto mescolando i cognomi di Alan Moore e Warren Ellis. ''West Side Story'' Paul Hannon Jr. dice: "Nato per la Terra, dalla culla alla tomba" ("Birth to earth, womb to tomb"). Questa è una citazione dello show di Broadway "West Side Story", in cui il personaggio è anche un membro di una gang americana anni '50. Wild Bill Wild Bill e il suo revolver da .32 in The Pitt è un riferimento a Wild Bill Hickok. Wolfman Jack Mentre é in onda, il DJ di Tre Cani ha una personalità simile all'icona radiofonica degli anni '50 Wolfman Jack, che era nel film American Graffiti. de:Fallout 3 Kulturelle Bezüge en:Fallout 3 cultural references es:Referencias culturales en Fallout 3 ru:Отсылки Fallout 3